


Sex With Them Includes Fallout 1&2 Headcanons

by AngelFlower



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1, Fallout 2, Fallout: Tactics
Genre: 3rd person, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Femslash, Handcuffs, Kinks, Sex Toys, Vanilla, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: This is actually pretty old but since I deleted my stuff off her awhile ago I'm re uploading it





	Sex With Them Includes Fallout 1&2 Headcanons

\------------

FO1

\------------

Ian:

\- He's kinda vanilla.

\- Sometimes handcuffs, maybe.

\- But, he's still rough.

\- There's never really violent sex.

\- He doesn't like hitting or anything.

\- He's really amazing.

\- I'd say he's probably good at oral.

\- But, prefers receiving, rather than giving.

\- He likes his partners to be inexperienced.

\- He likes to teach them.

\- He likes to praise you.

\- I imagine him being heterosexual, but of course he can be whatever you want.

\- He doesn't like giving or receiving insults.

\- He's overall, like I said, vanilla.

\- Maybe, a daddy kink, but only if his partner has one.

\- But, totally likes being in control.

\- He's not a sub by any means.

\- You pulling his hair.

\------------

Katja: (its very kinky here, my friends)

\- She's super rough.

\- She's a domme.

\- Leather ties.

\- Heavy BDSM.

\- Ball gags are involved.

\- She absolutely LOVES receiving oral.

\- I imagine she's Bi, but prefers women.

\- Likes her partner inexperienced.

\- Insults.

\- Maybe, invites people?

\- Maybe, threesomes?

\- Only if you want to though.

\- Everything has to be consensual.

\- She'll stop when you ask.

\- Safe words, are a must!

\- Likes to have her partner drool.

\- She calls you ' good girl/boy '

\- Likes to be called mistress.

\- Leather outfits.

\- Sex toys, are always involved.

\- Likes to watch her partner masturbate.

\- She throws insult all the way through sex.

\- Hair pulling.

\------------

Tycho:

\- He's a pretty vanilla guy.

\- But, he's into trying new things.

\- He's probably okay with being on top of bottom.

\- He's never to rough.

\- He only does something of you're comfortable.

\- Groping is always involved.

\- Likes giving oral more than receiving, I think at least.

\- He's probably going to be more experienced than you.

\- He's full of praises and complements.

\------------

Bonus

\------------

Tandi: 

\- She's a sub.

\- But, isn't into BDSM.

\- She's inexperienced.

\- You're probably her first.

\- She loves receiving oral.

\- And cums really quickly.

\- Sex toys are introduced, by you of course.

\- Finds you mysterious and exciting.

\- She loves everything about you.

\- She absolutely LOVES receiving compliments.

\- Praise kink.

\------------

FO2

\------------

John Cassidy:

\- He's vanilla.

\- Can't get him to excited, with that heart condition of his.

\- Daddy kink?

\- He will never date a drug addict.

\- He's a sorta nice guy, it really depends on whether or not you want him to be.

\- Praises.

\- He only sleeps with someone he feels for.

\- Experienced, this man knows how to make you feel good!

\- He like giving oral more than receiving.

\- He's pretty boring in bed.

\- But, he sure does last long (;

\- He's cool with what you want.

\- Is okay with trying new things.

\------------

Davin:

\- He's vanilla.

\- I mean you can sleep with him in the game, go find out, (;

\------------

Lenny:

\- Stutters.

\- Not really into anything to extreme.

\- Complements for you and him.

\- Gotta be gentle with him, he's doesn't like anything to rough.

\- He's a bottom.

\- You being in control is a must.

\- Lots of 'i love you's 

\- He's just the sweetest thing to you.

\------------

Marcus:

\- He's a bottom.

\- Afraid to break you.

\- Has a size kink.

\- Loves to watch you try to fit his cock in, like it's the hardest thing in the world to do.

\- Which it is.

\- Likes his partner being smaller than him.

\- Which isn't hard, cause he's a super mutant.

\------------

Miria:

\- Pretty vanilla.

\- Go sleep with her in the game (;

\------------

Myron: (has elements of rape/non-con, but what did you expect with Myron?)

\- Boi has a small dick.

\- Insults.

\- Not just him though, your throwing mad shade his way, it's honestly a lot meaner than his.

\- Your most likely a Jet addict.

\- Blackmails you for sex with Jet.

\- No is not no, for this rapist.

\- A very unhealthy and unhappy relationship, if you could even call it that.

\- He is the bane of your sex life.

\- He has drugged you before.

\- Calls you a whore.

\- He's a total slut.

\- Cheats on you.

\- Invites people to have sex with you, or the both of you.

\- Boi has a cuckold fetish.

\- Especially if it's the chosen one.

\- But, doesn't let you talk to anyone!

\- Is somehow still a jealous little prick.

\- Probably, cause of his little prick.

\- Has a praise kink.

\- You have to complement him.

\- But, you still insult him.

\------------

Sulik: (this one is hard, I still don't have him as a companion so I can't tell ya much)

\- He's gentle.

\- Nothing to rough.

\- He may be into a little rough, if you ask.

\- But, ONLY if you ask.

\- He's on top most of the time.

\- He's okay with being the bottom, be he definitely prefers top.

\- Praising you is a must for him.

\------------

Vic:

\- Vanilla.

\- Not a lot of sex.

\- Insults.

\- You have to praise him.

\------------

Bonus:

Tactics

\------------

Dekker:

\- Always the top.

\- Controlling.

\- Slight size kink.

\- However, he does like a muscular partner.

\- He's most likely heterosexual.

\- He's a asshole.

\------------

Simon Barnaky:

\- Also always on top.

\- Insults.

\- Size kink.

\- He's always making fun of you.

\- " that all ya got, soldier "

\- Fuckin in the Bunker.

\- You two have been caught before.


End file.
